


Cheerleader

by andsothebladewentsnickersnack



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsothebladewentsnickersnack/pseuds/andsothebladewentsnickersnack
Summary: Uh there's an arm wrestling competition??? It's cute. There's kissing. No one wins/everyone wins





	Cheerleader

The arm wrestling competition had been hyped up around the ship for a while now, the world you had ended up in was mostly magma, and there was nowhere to land, so the ship was just orbiting the world, and you had little for entertainment, so Magnus and Lup organized an arm wresting contest.  
"Why don't you join too?" Magnus asks you, running a hand across your back in a soothing motion. You lean into his touch, and give him a wry smile as you do your dishes.  
"I figure I'll be your cheerleader," you say, "maybe wear a short skirt… Cheer you on?" Magnus grins at you, spinning you around to press you up against the counter and reaching a hand back to turn the tap off.  
"I like that idea. You want to sit on my lap, too? You could be my good luck charm." He says, nuzzling into your neck and kissing you softly. You sigh blissfully, running your hands through his hair as he kisses your neck.  
"I have to do the dishes- I-" your hand flies to your mouth to cover a yelp as Magnus bites your neck slightly, and then you bite back a moan as he sucks a hickey into your neck.  
"Mmm I have to do the dishes and anyone could walk in." You say, but after spending upwards of 50 years with the same people they stop caring about normal boundaries, and no one really cares when they catch you and Magnus or Barry and Lup making out in the hallways or common areas. You still try not to make a habit of it.  
The night ends with you finishing the dishes with Magnus stuck to your back, kissing you and whispering things in your ear that makes it hard to pay attention to not dropping the sponge. 

The next day Magnus tries to get Taako to make you a cheerleading uniform.  
"I would, bubbeleh, but I'm rooting for Lup. Can't help the competition."  
"Davenport?" He asks, and Davenport simply shakes his head and pretends not to watch as Lup and Magnus sit down at the table to start their competition.  
"All right." Merle says, "One… Two… Three."  
Their hands meet in mid air and they don't stop, held at a standstill. It's cute at first but after fifteen minutes Taako is walking away, telling you to let him know when something happens. Merle left five minute in, and Barry kissed Lup on the cheek twenty minutes in, telling her that he loved her, but this is too much, even for him.  
It's been half an hour, and you've just settled for sitting on the ground.  
"Babe- just, come sit on my lap." Magnus says, and you laugh before obliging him. His grip is tight on your waist, and you throw Lup a wink before leaning into him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then a kiss to his neck.  
"Hey, I don't know how much they're paying you but no cheating." Magnus says, and you laugh, patting him on the arm and leaning back into him.  
After forty-five minutes they call it a draw. Magnus wakes you up from a nap and just to make him feel better you bring him back to your quarters for some r&r.


End file.
